The present invention is directed to a liquid candy dispenser which is adapted to dispense liquid candy from a candy reservoir through a dispensing member shaped like a human body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,527 to Cowman discloses a candy sucker and liquid candy dispensing assembly having a spherical sucker-type candy piece 28 through which edible liquid filling may be forced. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of the Cowman patent, the candy piece 28 has a plurality of fluid channels 30 formed therein through which the edible filling passes. The edible filling is disposed in a reservoir 19, and, in the embodiment disclosed in FIG. 3, a pumping mechanism is provided to pump the edible filling from the reservoir 19, through a hollow tube 26 attached to the candy piece 28, and through the channels 30 formed in the candy piece 28.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a liquid candy dispenser having a liquid candy supply member with an internal cavity, a supply of liquid candy disposed in the internal cavity of the liquid candy supply member, a body part member shaped in the form of a human body part, a liquid candy dispensing hole formed in the body part member at a location corresponding to an area of the body part at which a body-part substance would be present, a liquid conduit fluidly coupled between the liquid candy supply member and the liquid candy dispensing hole, and a pumping mechanism associated with the liquid candy supply member.
The pumping mechanism forces liquid candy from the internal cavity of the liquid candy supply member, through the liquid conduit fluidly coupled between the liquid candy supply member and the liquid candy dispensing hole, and out of the liquid candy dispensing hole so that the liquid candy exits the dispensing hole formed in the body part member to simulate the presence of the body-part substance on the human body part.
The body part member is selected from the group of shaped members consisting of an ear-shaped member, a nose-shaped member, and foot-shaped member. If the body part member is an ear-shaped member, the body part member is provided with a simulated ear canal and the liquid candy dispensing hole is formed to coincide with the simulated ear canal. If the body part member is a nose-shaped member, the body part member is provided with a simulated nostril and the liquid candy dispensing hole is formed to coincide with the simulated nostril. If the body part member is a foot-shaped member, the foot-shaped member is provided with a plurality of toes and the liquid candy dispensing hole is formed at a location on the foot-shaped member.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a liquid candy dispenser having a liquid candy supply member with an internal cavity, a supply of liquid candy disposed in the internal cavity of the liquid candy supply member, a body part member shaped in the form of a human body part, a liquid candy dispensing hole formed in the body part member at a location corresponding to an area of the body part at which a body-part substance would be present, a liquid conduit fluidly coupled between the liquid candy supply member and the liquid candy dispensing hole, and a pumping mechanism associated with the liquid candy supply member.
The pumping mechanism forces liquid candy from the internal cavity of the liquid candy supply member, through the liquid conduit fluidly coupled between the liquid candy supply member and the liquid candy dispensing hole, and out of the liquid candy dispensing hole so that the liquid candy exits the dispensing hole formed in the body part member to simulate the presence of the body-part substance on the human body part.
The body part member has a hollow interior portion, and the liquid conduit is shaped so as to prevent the liquid candy from entering the hollow interior portion of the body part member when the pumping mechanism causes the liquid candy to be forced from the internal cavity of the liquid candy supply member out of the liquid candy dispensing hole.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a liquid candy dispenser having a liquid candy supply member with an internal cavity, a supply of liquid candy disposed in the internal cavity of the liquid candy supply member, a body part member shaped in the form of a human body part and composed of a non-edible material having substantially no flavor or taste associated therewith so that the liquid candy does not affect the taste of the body part member, a liquid candy dispensing hole formed in the body part member, and a liquid conduit fluidly coupled between the liquid candy supply member and the liquid candy dispensing hole so that liquid candy may flow from the internal cavity of the liquid candy supply member, through the liquid conduit fluidly coupled between the liquid candy supply member and the liquid candy dispensing hole, and out of the liquid candy dispensing hole to exit the dispensing hole formed in the body part member.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is made with reference to the drawings, a brief description of which is provided below.